


A Simple Relationship

by TimeTravelAddict



Series: Problematic Ships Are Better [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cat, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humore, M/M, Problematic ship, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Dick is about to leave to help Bruce. Slade asks him if he's forgotten anything, and Dick gives him a kiss. Slade them opens his hand to reveal the thing Dick actually forgot, and Slade says, "Thanks".





	A Simple Relationship

“Do you really have to go?” Slade asked for the third time that day. It wasn’t a big surprise that Dick would be called on missions by Batman from time to time. Slade just didn’t like that he had no time with Dick. It wasn’t that he was _in love_ with the boy that he tormented for years, he just…found a strange comfort in his company. It made him warm inside, and maybe it was love, but it wasn’t something Slade wanted to figure out right away. It was just to compacated.

They had a nice simple relationship. From time to time, Slade would have called on the now young man for a small vacation, a night together, or just to talk. Any maybe that turned into going to dinner, and movies, and overall dates. And then that led to them having a place to call “theirs”, and having a cat named Sally.

So maybe yes, they were dating, but Slade wasn’t 100% clear on what they were. After all Dick was Nightwing, a hero, and Slade was Deathstroke, an evil mercenary. The white haired man would only know if he asked, and he didn’t plan on it.

But they had lived together for the last 7 months and had been what Dick’s generation would call: A thing, and so Slade was used to his company. So, when he left, the older man was alone in the condo with Sally. Even though he liked the orange cat, she wasn’t Dick and couldn’t hold a decent conversation.

Dick was dressed in his Nightwing gear and was just about to run out the door. “I can’t leave Bruce to do this on his own.” Dick told him like he did when ever big ol’ daddy bats call in his original bird.

“He has more than one little bird,” Slade said. “Why doesn’t he take the baby bird? It _would_ be good training.”

Dick thought about it for a moment before his face scrunched up. “No, I don’t want Damian doing something like this. It’s too dangerous.”

Slade eyed him up and down with his last good eye. “If it so dangerous then why are you going?” Slade said taking one of Dick’s hands into his own. He pulled the younger man closer to him.

Dick rolled his eyes, “I’ve been doing this for 15 years Slade. Damian’s only 10, I don’t want him doing this, as much I believe his capable of amazing things.”

Slade sighed, “Fine. Go.” He knew his approval didn’t matter. And if it did he would let Dick go, because the guilt of him not going would slowly eat at Dick’s conscious in Bruce or if any of the other Wayne siblings got injured.

“I’m only going because I have to Slade,” Dick tried to explain like Slade didn’t already know. “I owe Bruce everything, without him I wouldn’t be here.”

Slade scoffed. “I’ll have to thank Bruce,” Slade leaned in closer, close enough that his breath was on Dick’s ear. “If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be fucking his eldest.” Slade bit at his earlobe, as a small goodbye.

Dick arched his body against Slade’s, “Well when you say it like that.” He them planted his hands flat against Slade’s chest. “I have to go.” He said firmly and turned on his heels leaving Slade behind.

He was almost out the back window when Slade called for him. “Dick, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Dick turned form the window, slid back down into the apartment, and gave Slade a look. It was a look that was almost like pity. He walked to Slade, his steps silent, wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, got on his tip toes, and kissed Slade on the lips.

It wasn’t a fancy kiss or a messy kiss. It was just lips to lips for a good moment of two.

Slade hummed and smiled at him. “No, I was talking about these.” He held up five of the wingdings the Dick always took with him.

He flushed pink under the domino mask. “Right.” He said clearly embarrassed. He took the wingdings and placed them on to his utility belt.  

Slade chuckled darkly, “But, thanks anyway.” When Dick turned around yet again to leave through the window, Slade gave him a playful slap on his ass.

Dick only laughed and jumped out the window.


End file.
